After all
by LauraW89
Summary: Payson and Sasha never mentioned their infamous kiss again and ignore the lingering tension for years. But now, on the most important moment of her life everything changes and tension rises… COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own MIOBI nor it's characters**

**After All**

'Is this how you imagined it?' He whispers the question close to her ear. Everybody else has already left. They just finished their on stage practice and Sasha is pleased with all he has seen. She is standing silently next to him, looking into the Olympic gym. It takes her some time but then she slowly nods, she turns around an faces him, a smile creeps on his face and he reassuringly puts a hand on her shoulder.

'It's everything and so much more. I still can't believe I'm finally here. That we are finally here. After all we have been through.' She says with a broken voice, but the smile on her face tells him she's happy. 'You really kept your promise this time.' She adds silently, but he has heard her.

'I told you once, I would never break a promise again. So I will stand next to you as long as you need me.' He squeezes her shoulder gently, hoping she understands the double meaning in his words, looking at her he can't be sure. 'Well, you should get some sleep if you want to amaze the world tomorrow.' He says, lightening the mood. They both laughed at that, only they know what the world will see tomorrow. Payson hadn't been practicing her Olympic routines this afternoon, making sure the competition couldn't change their DOD's in order to compete with Payson's. Tomorrow everybody will finally see what she's made of, what she can achieve. Just thinking of it makes her body shiver.

Together they walk the short distance between the gym and their hotel. The gymnasts are all situated on the same floor of an immense hotel, and the American Team takes up most of the west wing. Walking together is something they have done many times before, but this time it feels different. Payson doesn't understand why, but the air around them is thick with tension. Entering the hallway they go for the elevators, not wanting to walk the eight flight of stairs they need to conquer in order to reach their rooms. Payson is fumbling with the zipper of her jacket and looks everywhere except at the man next to her. She owes him everything, but it was never enough. She still wants him although she has denied everything after that kiss all those years ago. She remembered that she had dismissed it as a stupid rush of emotion, but she has always known it was more than that. Secretly she hopes he would feel the same way about her, but she probably will never find out.

'Are you alright Payson, you seem a bit tense.' He asks her, while taking in her whole appearance. She looks shaken, but he doesn't understand why. She has nothing to worry about. She has the best DOD's and her executions are flawless. 'You have nothing to worry about, you know that right? Nobody will be able to defeat you.' His pep talk doesn't have the effect he hoped it would.

'I'm fine, and I know I'll do great tomorrow. I'm fine, honestly.' She says without much confidence. Before he can argue the elevator opens. He steps in, but Payson isn't moving. He eyes her confusingly and gestures her to step in as well. 'I'm going to take the stairs.' And with that she turns around and jogs away from him. The doors close before his eyes, leaving him completely clueless.

'You're not getting away this easily.' He muses when she turns the corner of her hallway. He is standing next to her door, leaning casually against the wall. She sighs and continues walking, does he even realize what he does to her? Always saying things a certain way, sometimes she's sure he means something else entirely, but then the moment is gone and she's sure she imagined it. With the key already in her hand she walks past him, but he grabs her before she can open her door. He doesn't miss the electric shock that goes through both of them. 'Payson, what's going on? I've not seen you like this for years. Not since…' He stops there, but they both know which moment he meant. She thought of it just minutes ago. 'Is that what this is all about?' He asks carefully, his eyes never leaving her face. He sees the expression of her face change and reluctantly she nods once. Realization strikes him and he lets go of her hand, he rubs a hand over his face and sighs. 'Payson…' It's years after she kissed him, but apparently her feelings haven't changes. He remembers talking to her back then, comforting her, telling her it was alright. But he knows he lied every word. He had compared their relationship with the one he had had with Nikolai, although that wasn't a comparison at all. He knew the line between gymnast and coach to be very thin, but he feared that with Payson that line had disappeared altogether over the years. He hadn't lied when he told her the relationship between a coach and an athlete was nothing like anything else he knew. That their relationship was intense and intimate, and sometimes confusing and complicated. They would fight, they would laugh, they would even cry together if that was what it would take to get her to the Olympics. Just as long as they would face it together, communicated and trusted each other, nothing would stop them from achieving her dream. And now they were at the Games, together, but he fears now that maybe he's loosing her after all.

'Sasha stop, this is why I didn't want to talk about it. I need to focus on my gymnastics, not on some stupid crush I had years ago. I'm fine, I will be great tomorrow. I just need to get some sleep and keep concentrated. Goodnight Sasha.' She opens her door and walks in while Sasha is left behind dumbstruck. How was she able to hide this all those years, he thought he could read her every thought. He sees the door fall back, but before the door closes he gets a grip on himself. He catches it before it falls shut and walks into the room. He thanks the heavens that the gymnasts for once don't have roommates. This time he will not push her away, that was a mistake he will never make again. He has no idea what he's doing, he is breaking every rule, every measure he had in order to keep his feelings at bay.

'Sasha, what are you doing?' Payson asks confused. They both stand in the room, not moving and not really looking at each other. Sasha wrecks his brain for something to say, but he cannot find a subject. What was he thinking, following her into her room. If he is to be completely honest with himself he knows exactly what he thought. He wants her, just like he wanted her all those years ago. He sighs heavily and then makes up his mind. He closes the distance between them and takes her into his arms.

'I'm doing what I should have done years ago.' Is his whispered answer. He makes the first step this time, bringing his lips down to hers. He moves in gently, not wanting to spook her with this sudden action. He moves his hands up to her shoulders, then to her neck and face, all the while his lips don't leave hers. She has no idea what has gotten over him, but she doesn't question it. Feeling his hands on her skin makes all her best dreams wallow in shame. It is like nothing she ever felt before, not that she has much to compare it with. His hands move up and down her ribcage, making her shiver and wanting more. He hovers over her, but makes sure his body doesn't touch hers. Breathing heavily they look into each others eyes. His are asking permission and hers are all to willing to oblige. Lowering himself carefully is the hardest thing he has ever done. He will not rush this moment, after all these years he finally has her in his embrace and he is determined to make it last. He watches her for a moment, her stormy green eyes lock with his. She is the most beautiful girl in the world, as he told her over and over again. She never believed him though. Always insecure about herself, always self-conscious, but he never stopped repeating himself.

'You are so beautiful.' He tells her again, this time with so much emotion he feels her tremble in his arms. She doesn't say a word, but only strokes his cheek with the smallest of touches. For the first time he sees she believes him. Then his lips meet hers in a passionate kiss and she willingly parts them. He uses his experience, but not as to make her insecure, he will always put her feelings first. His hands explore her body, teasing her whenever he finds a sensitive spot. It doesn't take long before she starts competing with him. She always challenges him in the sport and even on her bed she refuses to let him win. Payson won't give in to his teasing, but he isn't willing to let her have this victory. Taking her hands into his he pulls them above her head. Steadying himself he descends towards her neck until he finds a particular sensitive spot. The noise she makes at the first contact almost makes him lose control, but he restrains himself. His free hand travels up and down her body and everywhere he touches skin he feels her response. He smiles on her skin and descends even lower.

'Sasha.' She breaths into the room. 'Please.' And that little word is all it takes. He lets go of her hands and cups her face. He doesn't say a word, only claims her mouth. He feels such a strong need to make her his own he forgets to keep his weight off of her and nearly crushes down on her. Their hips meet in sharp contrast and he relishes the feeling that spurs through him. His hands move down to her waist and she chooses that moment to bring her lips to his chest. He needs to dig his fingers into her flesh if he wants to keep her whole. His hands descend down to her hips, and her groan brings a satisfied smirk to his face. He starts caressing her thighs while he softly bites her lower lip. All the while her hands make it difficult for him to concentrate, they are around his waist, nails digging into his back. She pulls him closer and closer, as if she doesn't want to let go of him ever again. She doesn't have to be afraid of that he thinks. He has no time to voice it though for her hands disappear under his shirt, moving it up his chest, trying to remove it completely. All the while she keeps kissing him, his lips, his neck when he needs to breath. She may have been inexperienced, but no woman ever succeeded in making him feel the way he feels when she touches him. He wants her, more than he wants anything in this world, but he knows tonight is not the time.

'Payson.' His voice is nothing more than a whisper, but she stops her kisses. He guides her chin up so he can meet her eyes. He knows what needs to be said, but he cannot bring himself to voice it. She knowingly smiles at him.

'Will you at least stay here tonight?' She asks him while slowly removing her hands from his back. He smiles back at her and caresses her cheek. 'Of course I'll stay, I'll stay forever if you'll have me.' He takes her into his arms and kisses her forehead. It doesn't take her long to fall asleep, the events of today finally wearing down on her. He strokes her back absentmindedly before drifting off himself.

**A/N this is going to be a 3****-shot, I think. I have it all figured out already, but it may end up being a 2-shot, I have to see how it turns out. Please R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own MIOBI nor its characters**

**A/N ****I don't know anything about gymnastics so I decided to make the Olympics short… I'd rather focus on the emotional sides than ruin everything with my lame attempt to write gymnastics :P also I apologize for the long wait, but I just couldn't get it right until now.**

**The morning after **

He watches her sleep, she seems so calm and serene. The only time he has seen her like this was the night he took her to the ballet. He hadn't realized what that look meant at the time, but now he does. He knows they have to get up soon, but he doesn't want to wake her just yet. Today is going to be the most important day of her life, she needs to be well rested. Without waking her he steps out of bed and walks towards the bathroom. Turning on the water he returns to the bedroom to order roomservice. He isn't surprised to she her awake, waiting for him. He smiles at her and walks towards the phone.

'What would you like for breakfast?' He asks.

'How much time do we have?' Is her reply.

Confused he answers her. 'Not long, maybe 40 minutes before they'll come looking for us. Why?'

She smiles sheepishly at him and whispers. 'Then we better make the most of our time here.'

Knowing now exactly what she wants he makes his way towards the bed without hesitation, last night hadn't been the right time, but now he could see it in her eyes. She wants him desperately. He has wanted her for a long time, but he will not rush this. He approaches her in a way that makes her inside flip, but she can't take her eyes off of him. His hands make contact with the mattress first and he moves forward slowly. He crawls on top of her, but isn't touching. His eyes never leave hers and the intensity in them takes her breath away. For a moment nothing happens, but then his hands find the fabric of his shirt she's wearing. He wonders when she put that on, maybe last night? He doesn't remember and quite frankly he doesn't care. Slowly he unbuttons the shirt, savouring each new bit of skin revealed with his lips and tongue and soft whispers. She doesn't understand what he's saying but relishes every second of it. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her as close as he can manage. He buries his mouth in her hair and murmurs something she again doesn't understand and then kisses her so intensely she isn't able to form a single coherent thought for at least half an hour. His hands travel everywhere, tracing circles on the skin of her thighs, caressing the softness of her hips. Feeling every inch of her body and never failing to leave a lingering heat. His lips devour hers until she needs air to breath, he doesn't wait and descends towards her neck, to the sensitive spot he found the night before. Reaching it she moans loudly, not being able to control her reactions any longer.

'Sasha.' She breaths heavily. He doesn't answer her, but keeps his torture coming. He moves his lips further down between her breasts and leaves a trail of kisses. His hands have made it to her waist and he pulls her right under him. Now she's completely trapped by his body. Not that she minds. Her hands disappear in his hair, pulling slightly whenever he discovers a new sensitive spot. She feels his hands linger on her waist and looks down at him. His eyes are already waiting for her and she smiles at him. That's the only reassurance he needs.

'What did you whisper to me before you distracted me?' Payson asks him with a satisfied smile on her face. She is standing in front of her mirror, trying to put her hair into the signature bun. Her shaking hands aren't helping and he moves behind her. He places his hands on her shoulders and squeezes lightly.

'Faci parte din sufletul meu.' He answers while his hands are still rubbing her skin, he knows it will calm her down.

'What does that mean?'

He just smiles at her and kisses the top of her head. 'You'll know when the time is there.' And with that he takes her hand and turns her into his embrace. 'I believe we have some gold to win.'

#

'Payson.' Sasha yells, they are standing in the arena and he needs to shout to get her attention. She's standing with the rest of the team and he likes the way she looks, she's calm and he can't detect any tension in her body. He smiles at himself, the lack of tension may have been the result of some things he did this morning. He recomposes quickly, just in case a camera decides to focus on him. He needs to keep his image of the stern coach in place. The music is blaring through the music boxes and the audience is cheering on the many gymnasts. It brings back so many memories, his own road to the Olympics, the road he walked with the Romanian National team, memories of his father, but even more so memories of his mother. He shakes his head, he doesn't have the time to let nostalgia take over.

'Yes Sasha?' The brightness in her voice brings a smile to his face. He can't help but take responsibility for it, and he would gladly take responsibility again, day after day if she would let him. The look on her face makes him believe she will. He puts a hand on her shoulder, like he has done so many times before, but all they both remember are the last ten hours or so, when that single touch became so much more. He reluctantly pushes that happy thought away, saving it for afterwards. Now is the time to focus on her last mission.

'How are you feeling? Are you ready?'

She answers with a look on her face that brings a smile to his. 'Sorry I asked.' Her look changes immediately and she starts to apologize. 'It's alright Pay, you were born for this. Don't now why I even asked.' He reassures her with a wink.

She laughs at that. 'You're damn right I'm ready. Let's do this!' She starts to turn away, but he stops her.

'After today…' He doesn't finish the sentence, but she understands.

'Tomorrow.' She affirms.

'Coach Belov and Payson Keeler both seem to be very relaxed.' Peter, one of the commentators, says. 'They even have time to share a laugh together.' He adds when everybody sees the two of them smiling brightly at something Payson said.

'They have been through hell and back this last few years, I think we can all safely say those two deserve to have a laugh or two now that they have finally reached their goal.' Natasha, the other commentator, adds.

'Well, they aren't there yet. I must admit Payson looks better then ever, but the competition is strong. She needs six solid performances to achieve the clean sweep we all know she's attempting. Technically she has the skills, but will she stay calm enough to pull it of?'

'The way Payson has been performing lately proves she can handle the pressure. She is currently the National and World Champion and the few questions she answered lately all made clear she will add Olympic Champion to that list.'

'Let's watch then, shall we. The competition is about to start and all the teams are gathering around their coaches for some final words.' Natasha concludes.

#

'Look at the face of coach Belov.' Natasha says. 'We have seen him at competitions, always looking stern and maybe even a bit annoyed at times, but not now. Now all we see is a proud coach, watching his champion performing one of the best floor routines I have ever seen. His expression shows exactly what everybody close to Payson Keeler must be feeling right now.'

The moment her feet stop moving he know she has done it. He doesn't need to look up to the score board to knows his girl has won her sixth Olympic gold and when he hears the crowd cheer he happily joins in. His eyes never leave her delicate figure, she salutes to the judges and then turns around. He is standing as far away as possible from her, not wanting to cause a distraction, the camera's are for her, he doesn't want to interfere with that. All around her teammates gather and hug her, congratulate her. Media swarms around her, making pictures and shouting questions, but he can see she doesn't really register it.

'And there you have it people, Payson Keeler just won her sixth gold medal today. I can safely say no other gymnast has ever been able to do a clean sweep. We have always known she was one of the best, but today she has proved it. Payson Keeler has made history.' Natasha says in awe.

'I have to agree with you, she did the impossible. She has amazed us all through the years and this is the icing on the very impressive cake, but Payson doesn't seem te be cheering like we thought she would. It looks like she is searching for something. Even now she never seizes to surprise us.' Peter adds and both of them watch Payson walk across the room.

Sasha knows she's looking for him and her eyes scan the arena until she finds what she is looking for. Intensity shines through her bright eyes, the same intensity she had this morning. He smiles softly, knowing exactly what's going on in her mind right this moment. They made it together, and they will continue battling life together. She starts moving towards him and the look on her face makes his smile disappear. There had been another reason for him to stand as far from her as he could manage. The gossip may have ended, but nobody had forgotten and after last night and especially this morning he didn't trust himself enough to stand near to her. They are surrounded by thousands of people, not to mention all the camera's swirling around them. Now again is not the time, but tonight he will make her know how proud he is of her. He tries to silently explain why he can't take her in his arms, but she is deliberately ignoring him. He rolls his eyes, leave it up to Payson to decide what she wants. There is still some distance between them and more and more journalists gather around his girl, but she isn't pay any attention to them. Questions are thrown at her, but she doesn't answer a single one. The only thing on her mind is Sasha and she wants to get to him as soon as she can.

'Apparently it's not something, but someone. Payson Keeler is making her way through all the hectic to reach her coach. The man who helped her after her injury, the man she clearly trusts her life with. I said he looked proud when she was performing but now he looks as proud as I have ever seen him and we all know Sasha Belov isn't one to show his feelings, especially not when the whole world is watching.'

Sasha hears the commentators talk about him and he suppresses a little smirk. They have no idea how right they are. Most of the time they talk nonsense to fill the time between performances, but this time they are almost spot on. Payson is indeed reaching for her coach, but also for so much more. Is he ready to give it to her or will he deny the one thing he knows she wants more than a gold medal, the one thing only he can give her?

**A/N I'm writing chapter 3 now, so it will end up here soon :) Please R&R, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own MIOBI nor its characters**

**What is to come**

'Screw tomorrow.' She shouts at him and he cannot help but laugh at her determined expression. Why does he even care anymore he asks himself. The Olympics are over, she has fulfilled her dream, has made history with her clean sweep. Why not create an even more impressive memory, they have been known to be rebels for years after all. He suppresses the want to walk towards her and simply nods once. Without any warning she starts running, media seeking cover or better angles to follow her actions. He opens his arms for her and happily embraces her when she finally reaches him. It were only mere seconds, but seemed so much longer.

'Are you sure?' He whispers in her ear while he hugs her tightly, he cannot help but ask, even now he needs her to be sure. This may effect the rest of her life, so he needs to give her an out, even if it kills him doing so.

'You are a part of my soul as well.' She answers back. A surprised look appears on his face when he hears the words he spoke to her this morning in his native tongue. 'I have my connections.' She explains smugly. 'So, what…' She starts, but won't ever finish. Without even as much as a warning he crushes his lips onto hers. She willingly returns his intensity and pulls him closer. Her hands move towards his neck and he gets the hint. Lifting her up she encircles his waist with her legs, pushing them even closer together.

The media is closing in fast, clicking furiously, shouting questions, so many questions.

'So the rumours were true?'

'How could you keep it a secret?'

'Who made the first move?'

'Did he force you?'

'What will happen next?'

'Have you made plans for the future?'

'Did he favour you with gymnastics?'

'Do your parents know?'

Both of them couldn't care less about their surroundings. They don't hear the silence, they don't hear the eruption of noise after the first shock has subsided or the comments blaring out of the speakers. All they want, all they need, is each other. Not hearing a word of what the journalists are asking them Sasha and Payson just enjoy each other, right now they are in their own little bubble and nothing can break through. The media soon realizes that and turns to other victims. The faces of the Olympic team aren't what they thought it would be. Kaylie, Kelly and Lauren just smile at the picture presented to them and Austin is cheering Sasha on.

'I knew it.' He shouts. 'Go Sasha.' The girls look at him for a second and he shrugs sheepishly. 'What, we bro's have to stick together with all you girls.' It doesn't take them long to dissolve into laughter.

'What do you think of this?' One journalist is finally able to ask Kelly.

She looks at him with the devil face she only saves for her competition. 'I think it's great. Both of them deserve to be happy after everything they have been through and anybody who thinks otherwise can kiss my ass. Nobody will foul this if it's up to me.'

'Or any of us.' Lauren adds. 'And before any of you,' she points to the media, 'decide to turn this into something bad, just know nobody will back it up.'

Still engrossed with each other Payson and Sasha don't hear any of them, Austin on the other hand sees things getting out of hand real quickly. Kelly and Lauren are actually bonding in order to protect the couple. That can't work out well he thinks, so he makes his move fast.

'Hey you two lovebirds, let's take it some place private shall we.' Both of them look dazedly at him and he suppresses a laugh. While the whole team encircles them they hurry to the changingroom.

'When did you plan on telling us this?' Kaylie fires at them the minute the door closes.

Payson and Sasha look at each other for a moment. 'It happened last night, we didn't plan this, it just.. well you know… happened.' Payson finally admits while starting to blush. Sasha just smiles and puts an arm around her shoulders.

'So, when all the while we thought you two secretly had something you weren't together at all?' Kelly asks incredulously. 'Well that's something.'

'You thought we were together?' Sasha asks surprised. When he gets the same look from all his gymnasts he hurries his look towards something neutral.

'Yeah duh, you two were always working together, always laughing at your private jokes. Ever since that kiss you two never talked about again things changed, we thought you secretly decided to go for it.' Lauren spills, eying them suspiciously. Everybody nods their agreements and Payson can't help but feel relieved.

'So you all actually don't mind?' She asks cautiously. 'Thank god, because I had no idea how to convince you that what Sasha and I have is real.' With that they all burst out in laughter, the tension of everything that happened today finally getting to them. The girls hurdle Payson out of his arms, he reluctantly lets her go. He smiles at his own actions, now he finally has her, he doesn't want to let her go.

'You are really in love with her aren't you?' Austin asks him. Sasha just nods, he knows words aren't necessary. 'You'll keep her save right, no matter what?' At that Sasha looks him in the eyes. The boy standing next to him always looked out for his gymnasts, he was the first to notice Kaylie's ED and he always protected Payson.

'I will do everything I can to keep her safe and happy, but I cannot promise I won't hurt her. Sometimes you hurt the people closest to you, no matter how much you love them.' He tells the boy quietly.

'Sasha, as long as you never abandon her again you cannot really hurt her.' Sasha smiles at him, hoping that Austin is right. 'But let's get going. There is a lot of media dying to hear your side of the story and unless you want to tell it I'd suggest you run while there's still time.'

'Girls.'

#

'Well, we knew this was going to be awkward.' Payson says standing on the back porch overlooking the backyard of her parents home. Sasha sighs and puts his hands on her shoulders. He travels down and takes her hands into his, entwining their fingers.

'At least they know now, my love. That's what matters most. We did not lie to them, never betrayed their trust. They know that and I know they respect that. But you must understand that they aren't happy with this. I don't think any parent would want to see their daughter with a man who's 15 years her senior.'

'I know that, but still, I wish it was different. That they welcomed you like they would with any other boy.' Sasha laughs at that.

'I haven't been a boy for a very long time Payson, but don't worry, they'll get used to the idea.' He reassures her. She smiles at his words, but he can see she's not convinced. He pulls her into his arms and places a kiss on her forehead. 'Everything will work out in the end my love, I'll never leave you again. I promised you that and I intend to keep every promise I make you.' Payson traces his jaw with her fingertips and pushes a soft kiss on his lips.

'I know you will.' She puts her head against his chest and breaths in the scent that's uniquely his. She remembers the talk they had with her parents the moment they were back in Boulder.

She had planned on talking to them the minute she could find the time, but everything had been so hectic with the media and interviews. So she and Sasha decided to wait until they were back home. They drove back in his truck, following her parents car. All the while she had been fidgeting with the zipper of her tracksuit until Sasha had put an hand on hers. 'Calm down love, I will be right next to you. We don't have to break it to them, they already know. All we need to do is explain everything.' And they had explained everything. Her parents had listened to them without interrupting, but the look on her father's face had her worried Sasha would need an icepack very soon. Luckily that didn't happen, they didn't even yell.

'_So nothing happened until the night before the Olympics?' Her dad had asked, even though he already knew the answer._

'_Yes dad, we told you that, Sasha and I never did anything until that evening.' Looking at her fathers expression she adds quikly. 'And even then it was just a kiss.' She deliberately keeps the morning after a secret, not wanting anyone to know about their personal moments. 'I always knew how I felt about him, but I never acted upon it again after that one kiss. I never knew how Sasha felt about me until he told me not a week ago.' _

'_Mr. and Mrs. Keeler I know I have betrayed your trust in me. I told you I didn't have feelings for Payson when you asked me, but I wasn't honest with myself back then. I will, however, be honest now. I love your daughter and I think I have for a very long time. I wish things would have been different. That I hadn't been her coach for years, that our age would be closer together, but I cannot change the facts. I can however tell you I will never leave Payson alone again, I made that promise a long time ago, when she came to find me in Romania, and I intend to keep my end of that promise.' Sasha told them with so much emotion Payson took his hand into her and lightly squeezed it._

'_What do you want us to say?' Kim suddenly asked._

'_I don't know.' Payson__ replied. 'I just needed you to know and maybe understand. Sasha and I love each other and that will not change, but I don't want to loose you because of this.' She finished with tears running down her cheeks._

'_You'll never loose us Payson, sweetie we are your parents. And as much as we don't like this, we will always love you, unconditionally. You will be forever in our hearts, no matter what you do.' Her mother said as she crossed the room to sit next to her daughter. After a moment of silence she put her hand on the joined hands of Payson and Sasha. Sasha smiled at her and knew this was as much conformation as he would get tonight. _

After that they had gone outside. Mark hadn't said anything more and Kim just sat next to her daughter. He could sense Payson needed some air and space so he suggested to go to the backyard for a moment. And now they were holding on to each other.

'Now everybody knows.' Sasha sighs softly and pulls her a bit closer. Payson just lets her head rest against him and closes her eyes. For a moment all she wants is to forget everything and just enjoy the fact that she is in the arms of the man she loves. They will face everything that is to come together, no matter what it will be of that she is sure, as for everything else, she doesn't really care anymore.

**A/N ****ok, not really happy with this, but here you have it anyway. For now this is the end, but maybe I'll continue, because I have a few ideas for their future, but that may become a new story all together… I'll see were those two lovebirds lead me. Please R&R, thanks!**


End file.
